Donnelly Rhodes
Donnelly Rhodes (1937 - 2018) Film Deaths *''Gunfight In Abilene'' (1967) [Joe Slade]: Loses the title showdown to Bobby Darin. (Thanks to Brian) *''Hunt to Kill'' (2010) [Sheriff Westlake]: Shot in the head by Gil Bellows in the police station, as Steve Austin and Marie Avgeropoulos look on in shock. *''Tron: Legacy (2010)'' [Grandpa Flynn]: Dies (off-screen) of an old age/natural causes, at some point between the opening prologue and the main portion of the story, his death is mentioned in a conversation between Jeff Bridges and Garrett Hedlund, he died when Garrett was 12 years old. TV Deaths *''Wagon Train: The Wanda Snow Story (1965)'' [Jeremiah Stewart]: After escaping the prison wagon for the murder of Arthur O'Connell , Donnelly attempts to create a diversion to aid his escape by blowing up a supply wagon filled with dynamite. The brakes of the wagon fail causing him to strike his head knocking him out until the wagon explodes with him in it. *''Mannix: The Cost of a Vacation (1967)'' [Ramon Verona]: Shot in the side by Mike Connors while trying to escape. *''Cimarron Strip: Big Jessie (1968)'' [Bill Baylor]: Shot by Stuart Whitman when he goes for his gun. (Thanks to Brian) *''Mission: Impossible: Mastermind (1969)'' [Lou Merrick]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Gerald Hiken; we hear the shot when the IMF team listen through a radio. *''The New Perry Mason: The Case of the Wistful Widower (1973)'' [Jerry Strand]: Killed (off-screen) in a car crash; we only see the car on fire. *''Flight 90: Disaster on the Potomac'' (1984) [Arland D. Williams Jr.]: Drowned by death from the plane crash while he was trying to rescue from the frozen river. (In reality, Arland was initially survived in the real-life accident hit the Potomac River and died shortly thereafter.) *''Murder, She Wrote: The Prodigal Father (1991)'' [Ned Jenks]: Strangled (off-screen) by Andrew Prine. His body is shown afterwards when his daughter (Claudia Christian) discovers him. *''The X-Files: Shapes'' (1994) [Jim Parker]: Mauled to death by his son (Ty Miller) in his werewolf form. *''Beyond Loch Ness'' (2008 TV) [Uncle Sean]: Eaten by the Loch Ness Monster. Notable Connections *Brother of Tim Henry. *Ex-Mr. Martha Henry. Rhodes, Donnelly Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Rhodes, Donnelly Category:1937 Births Category:2018 Deaths Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Battlestar Galactica Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Joseph Kosinski Movies Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Jeffery Scott Lando Movies Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members